For years, drip-type electric brewing machines have been used as an efficient means for making coffee. In general, these electric coffee brewing machine include a cold water reservoir, an electric resistance heating element for heating the water, and a reusable plastic brew basket for holding ground coffee in a paper coffee filter. To make coffee, cold water is poured into the water reservoir and ground coffee is placed in a coffee filter, which is in turn placed in the brew basket. The cold water is heated by the electric heating element, and the heated water then saturates the ground coffee. The brewed coffee then drips out into a receiving vessel, e.g., a coffee pot, which is positioned below the brew basket. After brewing is complete, the paper filter and used coffee grounds are taken out of the plastic brew basket and discarded. Then, the brew basket and coffee pot are cleaned for re-use.
While such drip coffee makers are relatively fast and efficient, the process of cleaning the plastic brew basket and coffee pot after each use is time consuming. Moreover, if the brew basket and coffee pot are not cleaned regularly, the quality and taste of the brewed coffee is compromised. A related problem occurs when such drip coffee makers are used to brew flavored coffee. Unless the brew basket and coffee pot are cleaned thoroughly, the taste and strong scent of flavored coffee tends to linger in the brew basket and coffee pot and can be detected when these components are reused to brew coffee of a different flavor. While these concerns alone have not been significant enough to deter individuals from using drip-type electric coffee makers at home, these drawbacks are multiplied in the hotel industry, where such coffee makers are often provided by hotels for daily in-room use by their thousands of guests. The task of regularly cleaning the thousands of brewing container and coffee pots is left to the housekeeping or other hotel staff. Thus, there is a need to simplify maintenance of drip-type electric coffee brewing machines, especially in the context of the hotel industry, where thousands of such machines are used daily by hotel guests.